Maxwell (NPC)
Maxwell appears during the beginning of the game, telling the player to start gathering food to not starve. He is the main antagonist of the game, and is the one who transfers all Characters to the world of Don't Starve. Origin Maxwell has left clues and puzzles in the trailers for Don't Starve, ultimately revealing the secret video Forbidden Knowledge. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio, offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell began streaming huge amounts of information into his head. Wilson then began building a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him. When the machine was finished, he was hesitant to pull the start lever until told by Maxwell to 'DO IT'. As Wilson pulled the switch the machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell. Demonic hands then rose from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious world of wilderness. Maxwell's real name is William Carter, before he became known as "The Amazing Maxwell" through stage performances as a magician in California. He later meets Charlie, who performs with him as a female assistant. This is progressively revealed in the William Carter Puzzles, a set of puzzles made by Klei from update trailers. Maxwell and Charlie were brought into the Don't Starve world after a that ended with both of them being grabbed by shadow hands during preformance from a book. It is likely that the book was Codex Umbra. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, Maxwell will come to greet you while you are knocked out, like in Survival, but now he is wearing a dapper cloak instead of a tuxedo. He will say different things in each World and will get angrier and angrier as you progress. Maxwell's anger seems to weaken him; as he becomes more furious, he starts to deform.'' '' To read details of Maxwell in the Adventure Mode, please read Adventure Mode#Chapters. See also * Maxwell Statue * Maxwell's Door * Maxwell's Light * Maxwell's Tooth Trap * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap * Maxwell's Head Trivia * Maxwell's name is a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" * Maxwell's playable character counterpart appears to be named "Waxwell" in game's files. It is more than likely he was named Waxwell to avoid any file conflicts between the NPC Maxwell, and the playable Maxwell, or to stay with the theme of having every playable character start with the letter W. * Maxwell as an NPC is tall and lean, while as a playable character he is as short as the other characters. * If the player examines Maxwell (NPC), each character has a quote. ** Wilson - "I hate that guy." ** Willow - "He is so condescending." ** Wendy - "I feel a strange kinship with him." ** Wolfgang - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." ** Wickerbottom - "What a rude gentleman." ** WX-78 - "HE IS UNKNOWN." ** Wes - "..." ** Maxwell - "Looking good!" ** Woodie - "Why does he hate me?" ** Wigfrid - "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?" ** Webber - "That jerk tricked us." * At one point, Maxwell was known as William Carter; a background character who appears exclusively in the update puzzles. This also means that Maxwell is English and at one point wore glasses. * Given his past as a magician, his name may be a reference to Charles Carter, a stage magician who performed in the early part of the 20th century * In the William Carter puzzles, Twins are mentioned. It is theorized that Abigail and Wendy are these twins. This theory is supported by what Wendy says when she examines Maxwell. * As of the "All's Well That Maxwell" update, when you would try to exit the game, it says: "Maxwell will miss you!", instead of: "Wilson will miss you!". * When loading a new character after the previous one has escaped with the Wooden Thing, Maxwell will appear before the new character in a grumpy mood, presumably because he's mad with the previous character escaping. The wording is as follows: "Well well well... char name. I hope you do better than char name... I'll see you in the caves..." * In the games Alpha, Maxwell shared the same voice as Wilson, except with a lower pitch. Category:Characters Category:Adventure Mode